


Day 1: Anniversary

by Nightmares_and_Daydreams



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_and_Daydreams/pseuds/Nightmares_and_Daydreams
Summary: On the one-year anniversary of the Battle of the Storm Spire, most people are carefree, celebrating the peace.For Callum and Rayla, it's not quite so easy.I do not own The Dragon Prince.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854595
Kudos: 23





	Day 1: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020, also posted on Wattpad under NattyMalec.  
> I am heroesandmasterminds on Tumblr.

For most people, the one-year anniversary of the Battle of the Storm Spire was cause for celebration.

  
Rayla wouldn’t say she _disagreed_... it was just that for her and Callum, it held equal weight as the anniversary of their fall off the Storm Spire – the one that still made them shoot upright in bed screaming a year later.

  
Callum had woken up last night after that nightmare. Rayla had held him until they both fell asleep again.

  
Still, it had been a year of tenuous peace, a year with no major conflicts and definitely no wars breaking out, and that was something they would happily celebrate. Rayla straightened her tunic – moonshadow green, for the occasion, while Callum and Ezran donned Katolis red. It would be a display of unity for all the humans and elves from across the continent converging on Katolis that day.

  
‘You ready?’ Callum poked his head round the door. Her heart lifted at the sight of him; he’d been gone when she woke up (late) to talk to Opeli.

  
‘Ready as I’ll ever be,’ she nodded to his reflection in the mirror. A little grin slipped onto her face. ‘You look good.’

  
Callum blushed, but he grinned back. ‘Two years ago, I’d have felt like an imposter wearing this. Now I actually like it.’

  
‘You are a prince. If anyone should like it, you should.’

  
‘I guess so,’ he laughed. ‘It helps that I feel like I’m good at being a prince, now.’

  
‘You always had the potential,’ said Rayla. ‘You just needed a way to unlock it.’

  
‘That’s where you came in,’ he replied, crossing the room and slipping his arms around her waist. She was barely still taller than he was, and she could feel an impending argument about whether horns counted on the horizon. He dropped a kiss on her cheek. ‘You ready for today?’

  
‘For standing around making small talk?’ Rayla arched an eyebrow.

  
‘For the moonshadow elves.’ Callum had always been a little too good at seeing through her walls. There was a delegation coming from the Silvergrove and Rayla had been pointedly ignoring the subject all week. Ethari had done his best, but the council was still undecided on whether the Ghosting would be undone.

  
‘I just... I don’t know. I feel terrified of facing them, of what they might say, but at the same time there’s no way I’ll let them ruin this for me. I’m gonna try to have a good time, and that means not getting into tense situations with people I probably grew up with who have their own opinions on everything I’ve done since Zym’s egg was lost. I’ll just – avoid them. As much as possible.’

  
Callum looked worried. ‘Are you sure? I can guarantee there will be at least one occasion when we narrowly avoid a diplomatic incident. There will be insults and most of them will be petty and thinly veiled.’

  
‘This isn’t my first time doing this,’ she reminded him gently. ‘I can take it. I’m not the same person I was a year ago. If there’s anything I won’t be able to take, it’ll be the stuffiness of the dinner and the ball.’

  
Callum laughed. ‘I promise to introduce you to everyone interesting so you don’t die of boredom and escape with you to the festival in town as soon as possible.’

  
Rayla turned to kiss him. ‘You better, mage,’ she murmured against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> (Did I start posting these prompts with only three days until the end of the month? You bet I did!)


End file.
